


i say it's over one day then i'm calling back begging you to stay

by wontstoptillsurrender



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I dont know what to tag, M/M, and kind of short, hell yeah, i plan on writing a part 2 that goes along to this ft drunk louis and nick, sorry it's really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontstoptillsurrender/pseuds/wontstoptillsurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't like Nick. Nick likes Louis. Louis might cave into Nick's flirting, but that's not his fault, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i say it's over one day then i'm calling back begging you to stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imaloulover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaloulover/gifts).



> HIIIII okay so i hope i forfilled your prompts !! i'm so sorry if i didn't i tried to put some social media use and cute banter and flirting and it's awfully short but i plan on writing a sequel to this with drunk!louis who's super handsy and yaasss anyways i luv u <3 ALSO big luv to my friend hilary for writing the smut aka road head <3 luv u

Louis isn’t the least bit surprised when he’s laying down comfortably on his bed and hears his text tone go off. He huffs out a breath as he reaches over to grab his phone off of his nightstand.

Louis doesn’t even refrain from rolling his eyes when he sees that Nick or “Grimshart” (according to the contact name) sent him a text,  “ _Jesus Christ._ ” he mutters.

He opens the text message with the swipe of his finger.

_Hello popstar! How are you?_

 

Louis rolls his eyes again, because who even the fuck texts shit like this at 10 o’clock at night?

 

_i was doing pretty great then i had to move out of my comfortable bed so i could see who the fuck was texting me_

 

_Aw, poor Louis :( Had to move out of his comfortable position, because someone cared enough about him to want to talk to him :( Ugh, how terrible!_

Louis groans as he reads Nick’s sarcastic ass message. He begings to wonder why Nick’s number is even saved in his phone. Harry, probably, he thinks.

_shouldn’t you be sleeping at this time? like don’t the elderly like to go to sleep earlier than the young people?_

Louis grins to himself as he sends it. He grabs the telly remote to change the channel to something that isn’t a bunch of reruns. He grumbles when he can’t find anything entertaining enough and gets up to go find a late night snack in the kitchen (he makes sure to take his phone with him.)

He’s sitting on top of his kitchen counter, eating out of a box of Wheat Thins when he hears his phone buzz.

_Darling, you wound me. But no, I haven’t even gotten into my pajamas yet. I’m laying in my bed just like the young people! Amazing, isn’t it?_

__

_not my fault you’re fucking lazy and won’t change into your pajamas_

_Well I’m texting you and that’s quite distracting. Are you in your pajamas just like the other young people?_

__

_yes obviously i am because it’s nighttime and when it’s nighttime you get into your pajamas. why are we even having this conversation ??_

Louis hops off the counter and opens the fridge to get some juice.

_Oh, well, what are you wearing?_

Louis lifts an eyebrow as he reads the text, because is Nick trying to sext him?

_i’m wearing plaid pajamas…_

__

_I’m wearing a shirt and my boxers._

Louis almost chokes on a Wheat Thin because Nick Grimshaw is trying to fucking sext him what the _fuck_? He decides to skip assuming and just be blunt about it. (I mean, that’s what he does best, right?)

_um are you trying to sext me ??_

He holds his breath while he waits for his response. He nervously looks at his phone as the buzz goes off.

_Depends Darling, is it working?_

Louis quickly types a response to show that, _no_ it is _not_ working because, Nick is like a fucking grandpa and even though he’s _slightly_ attractive does not, in any way, mean that he wants to sext him. Besides, he probably has a small dick, anyways.

_NO_

__

He turns off his phone for the night and puts all of the food in the kitchen away and scrambles off the bed hoping to forget this tragic and slightly confusing event.

**  
  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wakes up in the morning to the sun shining through his bedroom window. He digs his face into his pillow a little further, trying to dodge the brightness.

“Mhhm,” he groans finally sitting up and stretching. He glares at his phone that reads 11:07 PM. He unlocks his phone and checks all of his social media apps, seeing if anything happened while he was unconscious in his slumber. He goes on snapchat, looking at everyones one hundred second stories. He rolls his eyes, because people whose stories are more than one hundred seconds should just delete the app, jesus christ.

He decides to send a snapchat to Nick because, why the hell not? He’s still trying to forget about last night because although it was very unexpected and slightly awkward,it’s not like he _wanted_ to sext Nick. But, it wouldn’t of been like, the worst thing ever. He takes a picture of the sky and puts:

look at how pretty the sky is

He sends another one to follow the previous one:

almost as pretty as me

And yeah, it’s a little bit too early in the morning to be rude, but hey, better early than never. (Louis knows that’s not how the saying goes but, that’s not the point.)

He strolls into the kitchen to make himself a nice, big, bowl of cereal since he doesn’t feel like attempting to burn his flat down this morning. He getting milk out of the fridge when he hears a buzz from his phone.

He sees a notification from the snapchat app and he already knows who it is.Louis trys not to act excited because he is absolutely not. He’s just looking forward to see what Nick’s shitty comeback will be. He opens the snapchat and sees that it’s a picture of fucking dog shit with the caption saying:

aw good morning to you too

Louis is fucking repulsed. He can’t say, in the very least, that he’s surprised. And also that he’s almost _proud_ that Nick came up with such a good comeback. It really touches his heart.

He sends a picture of the kitchen trashcan and puts:

didn’t know you were in my house

He smirks to himself as he sends it. And, yeah, Louis just really likes messing with Nick. He only communicates with him because he’s the biggest twat in all of London and he needs that daily reminder, but he’s also loves pushing Nick’s buttons; trying to get a reaction out of him.

By the time he’s finished pouring his cereal and sitting on top of his kitchen counter (he does have a kitchen table but, what’s the fun in that?) his phone goes off (again.)

His mouth drops.

Nick sent him a picture of his fucking dick.

Nick sent him a dick picture.

Louis almost, _almost_ drops his phone.

The caption says:

didn’t know you were on my dick

Louis is about to fucking scream because, how _dare_ Nick send him a picture of his dick (which isn’t even small at ALL) and set the time limit to only two seconds. He can’t even screenshot it for blackmail (or his wank bank.)

Louis doesn’t really know what to reply back, because no, he doesn’t want to sext Nick. Even though he has a really nice dick. Well, at least he thinks he does, but he only got to see it for two seconds. What a shame.

He decides on turning off his phone and going out for a jog while running some errands so he can get some fresh air and, maybe forget about the anti-Christ that happens to be named Nick fucking Grimshaw.

xxxxxxxx

He’s walking around London drinking a frappuccino and holding some shopping bags when all of the sudden, a black car pulls next to him while he’s walking.

He thinks its probably a fan or something, so he decides to walk a bit quicker and try to avoid them as much as possible because, it’s his day off and _jesus christ_ does he need it after all of the stressful communication with Nick.

“Hey!” he hears a voice call out.

Oh, no.

Louis knows that voice. He looks over to the car that has been following him for the past minute and sees a man sitting in the drivers seat with the window down.

Nick.

“Are you fucking stalking me?” he demands, walking up to his car.

Nick smirks, “Good to see you too princess.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Don’t fucking call me that. What are you even doing here?”

Nick puts the car in park, “Well, I’m on my way to lovely Hazza’s house and I just so happened to be looking out on the sidewalk when I saw a familiar little twink figure walking all by himself.”

“So, basically you're stalking me.” Louis says.

Nick raises his eyebrow,  “Stalking is such a big word, don’t ya think?”

Louis rolls his eyes for probably the millionth time today and starts to walk away.

“Wait!” Nick shouts at him, taking the car out of park and driving after him.

Louis slows down,  “What?”

“Do you wanna come to Harry’s house with me? I’ll give you a lift.” Nick offers.

At this point Louis doesn’t know what possess him to do it, but he opens the passengers door of Nick’s car and sits down.

His car is fairly neat and a lot more cleaner than Louis’. He has CD’s scattered in the backseat and an empty drink in the cup holder and, he has two little car scents hanging on his mirror. The car is very _Nick_.

The two sit in somewhat comfortable silence for the drive. Louis looks out the window to waste time and, to avoid eye contact with Nick at all costs.

He looks over and, much to Louis’ horror, Nick is glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

“Can I help you?”

Nick clears his throat, “Nope.”

Nick turns on the radio and hums along to the song quietly. Louis almost opens the door and jumps out in front of the moving cars because, it would be much more pleasant than listening to this shit. Nick is playing some fucking indie song that no one knows because it obviously fucking sucks.

Louis turns the radio to a different station which plays actual (human) music that people actually listen to.

Nick looks shocked, “Excuse you?”

Louis looks over at him,raising an eyebrow, “More like excuse _you_.”

“Listen here brat,” Nick spits “I think you’ve must’ve forgotten that we’re in my car, which means that we listen to _my_ music.”

Somehow Nick has stopped the car and his face is a little bit too close to Louis’. If Louis really wanted to (which he doesn’t) he could just scoot forward just a couple of inches and he’d be kissing Nick.

He doesn’t know who leans in first but (maybe it was Louis but, he doesn’t want to admit that) their lips collide and, at first, it doesn’t feel right, having Nick’s lips against his. Louis takes Nick’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling it.

“Is this your attempt at being sexy, Tomlinson?” Nick asks, obviously displeased with Louis’ lip biting.

Louis refrains from stuffing Nick’s face into the wheel of his car, instead, Louis grabs the back of his head, colliding their lips again. He feels Nick’s tongue sliding into his mouth, and really, Louis wants to enjoy this, he really does. Because, like, he hasn’t had sex in two weeks (maybe a month, but no one needs to know that) and he may, or may not be desperate at the current moment.

Nick runs his hand up Louis’ thigh, digging his nails into his skin, making Louis squeal like a schoolgirl, “I will make you crash this fucking car, Nick, I swear,” Louis threatens and watches Nick’s smirk grow; he wants nothing more than to just rip it off his face.

"Now, now, Louis. Where are your manners?" Nick smirks, "Didn't your father ever teach you any when you were younger? Oh..wait..."

And that should be the final straw for Louis, because who the fuck makes fatherless jokes?

Nick does.

(and maybe majority of his fan-base)

Louis takes a deep breath, counts to ten and relaxes himself before he decides to "accidentally" crash Nick's car into the nearest tree. Instead of going through with his diabolical plan, he stretches a leg over the center console and sets himself on Nick's lap, which catches Nick by surprise.

Louis looks down at Nick's lap, trying not to think about the fact he's about to suck off the person he wants to brutally murder, but Nick is palming Louis through his chinos and his vision floods with lust. His pants were getting tighter and his boner is painfully obvious. He glances at Nick who's biting his lip in thought, and Louis can't help but think of how pretty those lips would look stretched out between his legs, wrapped around his aching cock. He groans in what he tells himself is a noise of hatred he feels for Nick, but the bulge in his pants says otherwise.

Louis straightens up, acting as if he is not affected by the current situation, "I'm going to suck you off, and you're going to fucking like it. And if you even dare to make a comment, I will bite," Louis warns, unbuckling Nick's (fake) Gucci belt, and unzips his pants. He pushes Nick's shirt up, placing a soft kiss just below his belly button before sharply biting that same spot, making Nick gasp, and clutch Louis' hair.

"Gentle." Nick seethes.

Louis looks up, "Keep talking and I might just record you moaning my name and play it on your lovely radio show, so, keep it up, love."

Nick rolls his eyes, and Louis thinks if he rolls his eyes one more time, they might roll into the back of his head. (oh, Louis wishes.)

"Suck my cock, will you?"

Louis bites down onto Nick's abdomen again. The stinging pain quickly replaced with the heat of Louis' mouth, lapping at the bitten skin. He bites, and nibbles, and sucks until he's near Nick's growing cock.

Louis slowly slips Nick's underwear down, grabbing Nick's cock in his hand, feeling it twitch when Louis latches his lips around Nick's head.

He slowly sucks, lightly tapping the tip of his tongue against the slit of Nick's cock. He feels him shift uncomfortably, thrusting into Louis' mouth.

"Fuck, Louis-just," Nick breathes, pulling onto Louis' feathery hair.

"Just what?" Louis asks, "Beg for it, Nick."

"I'm not begging for fucking- _oh_ ," Nick moans when he feels Louis take him in completely, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around Nick's hot, thick shaft. And, all the while, it seems like Nick completely forgot they're still on the road.

At a red light.

And Louis' balls deep.

Louis feels Nick's leg push forward slightly, the car jolting into speed. He removes his mouth from Nick's cock, "Nick, what the fu-"

"No! Stay down, suck. Keep sucking, go." Nick demands.

Louis takes Nick in again, feeling his cock twitch in his mouth, making him gag.

"Fuck-" Nick breathes, "Gag for me," he says, thrusting his hips up, making Louis gag again; his eyes tearing up from the burning sensation in his throat.

Nick is flushed against the seat of his car; face red and palms sweaty against the steering wheel. Louis bobs his head slowly, at first, then gradually speeds up, creating a rhythm with his mouth that makes Nick pant and thrust his hips up.

Louis can tell Nick is desperate. He can tell if he wasn't driving, Nick would drag Louis to the back seat, and fuck him right then and there because, well, Louis gives some bloody good head.

Louis glances up at Nick under his eyelashes (his attempt at making eye contact). With that look, though, Nick's cumming into Louis' mouth with a string of dirty swears, and a final gasp, thrusting into Louis' mouth once more.

Louis continues to suck, letting Nick ride out his orgasm into Louis' mouth. Louis' mouth makes a 'pop' noise when he removes his lips from Nick's red, flaccid cock.

Louis hops back over to the passenger seat once Nick stops at the next red light, glancing at him and releasing a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You're fucking welcome." Louis states.

Nick’s back is against the seat and he’s still breathing hard from the orgasm that _Louis_ had just given him. He’s still in minor shock because Louis gave him fucking road head, what are they, teenagers?

The rest of the drive to Harry’s house is completely silent except for Nick’s radio playing and Louis’ frequent tapping of his foot onto the floorboard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick parks the car outside of Harry’s house and shoots him a quick text telling him he’s arrived along with a familiar twink that he might know of. Louis opens the car and tries to get away from Nick as much as possible because he _really_ doesn’t want to have to explain that they have some sort of weird sexual tension. He doesn’t like him. He really doesn’t.

Harry is sitting in the living room when they walk into the unlocked house (not really safe for a world famous boyband member, but okay.) He turns around and gives them a small wave.

“Hiii guys, how are you?” He asks turning down the television. It looks like Harry is watching some American football game. No surprise there, Louis thinks.

Harry’s nose wrinkles up a bit as Louis and Nick sit down on opposite ends of the couch.

“Why does it smell like sex in here?” Louis and Nick freeze.

“Maybe you should clean better?” Louis states. He’s not trying to be mean to Harry but he doesn’t need to explain that he just gave Nick roadhead, he _really_ doesn’t.

“Oh. Um, okay.” Harry says shrugging. Louis turns to Nick to give him the dirtiest look he can think of, only for Nick to respond with a kissy face that quickly turns into a smirk. He huffs, and turns away because he really fucking hates Nick Grimshaw.

By the later afternoon they’re all playing a quick and friendly game of footie outside. Harry is goalie, since he can’t injury himself that way, and Louis and Nick are competing against each other. Lovely.

Louis is running towards the goal, about to kick and score, until somehow Nick ends up in front of Louis exactly where Louis was kicking the ball. Louis doesn’t realize until it’s too late and the ball had already hit Nick in the nose. He bends over and grabs his (now) bloody nose and gives Louis a dirty look. Similar to the one that Louis had previously given him hours ago.

It’s not like Louis meant to kick the ball. It was an accident, he swears. It’s Nick’s fault for moving directly in front of where Louis needed to kick the ball in order to make a goal.

He walks over to Nick and Harry. “I think you need some ice, do you want me to go get you some?” Harry asks.

“Nah, I’ll go get it myself.” Nick replies as he goes inside the house to himself an ice pack. As Nick is walking away Harry gives Louis a ‘Louis just because you hate him doesn’t mean you can injury him’ look. Oops.

Louis decides to go inside and help Nick out a bit because like he said before, it _was_ an accident.

He walks inside and goes directly into the kitchen to find Nick holding a bag of frozen peas on his bloody nose. Nick rolls his eyes when he sees Louis walk in.

“Don’t you dare fucking laugh at me Harry doesn’t have any bloody ice packs.” Nick says leaning against the counter.

Louis feels almost bad at that moment as he watches Nick all pouty and bloody and kind of cute. Gross, he thinks.

He walks over to Nick and reaches up onto his tippy toes because, yes, Nick is taller than him, _everyone_ is fucking taller than him, and gives him a little kiss on the nose. He moves away and looks back up at Nick who has a slightly confused expression on his face.

“That doesn’t help it, ya know.” Nick says.

“Well that’s my apology for kicking you in the nose. Also you look kind of cute right now with blood dripping out of you nose.” Louis says laughing. Nick rolls his eyes but can’t help keep the flush on his face.

 **  
**And yeah, he thinks he’ll accept Louis’ apology.


End file.
